


Moonlight Love

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Lately, Remus is acting strange and Sirius is going to find out why.





	Moonlight Love

Sirius sat on his bed, idly playing with his wand. James was lying on his bed, talking with Peter about the next hogsmeade weekend. But, Sirius wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, as his mind was somewhere else. That 'somewhere else' being Remus. He should have been back from his prefect rounds by now, but he wasn't.

Also, he was acting different lately. He was more distant. He would spend most of the time in the library. Whenever, they would ask about him or his health, he would brush it off. Often, Sirius would find him looking far away, with a sad look in his eyes. Something was bothering Remus and Sirius had to find out what.

His thoughts stopped as Remus entered the dorm. "Hey, guys," he smiled tiredly. 

"Hey, Moony-" Sirius paused as he noticed that Remus' right hand was covered in a bandage "-What happened to your hand?" 

"••um•••I accidentally hurt it." Remus fiddled with the bandage.

"How?!" James asked, worried. "Is it hurting a lot? Maybe we could take a look." He started to get up from his bed.

"Yeah, Sirius is very good with healing spells." Peter nodded towards Sirius, who was sitting silent, staring at the bandage with a frown.

Remus shook his head. "No! It's nothing! It's just a little cut•••It will be fine," he protested. 

James opened his mouth to say something but Remus cut him off. "Really, it's fine." He picked up his pajamas. "You all should go to sleep. It's getting late." 

Before they could say anything, Remus went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

"He's always so secretive," James stated.

"It seems like he doesn't like us worrying too much," Peter said. 

"But we are his friends!" Sirius said, miserably. "We are supposed to worry about him."

"I know," James replied. "But he is acting a bit different lately."

"Yeah," Peter said. "Maybe he feels like we are over protective of him?"

"But he goes through hell every month," Sirius snapped, "He needs people to care and worry about him."

"I know!" Peter defended. "No need to bite my head off!"

The bathroom door opened and Remus came out. 

"Are you sure your hand is okay, Moony?" Sirius asked, gently.

"Yeah, it's fine," Remus replied, avoiding eye contact. "I am really tired. I am going to sleep." He went to his bed.

"Good night, Moony," James said.

"Good night," Remus replied and shut the curtains around his bed.

Sirius turned to James, who gave him a sad look, before shutting his curtains. 

Peter let out a sigh, before going to his bed, too.

Sirius also laid down, facing the canopy of his bed. He did understand why Remus was like this. Why he felt that people shouldn't care and worry so much about him. He grew up in a society where most people didn't see him as human, so it had effected him, made him believe that he didn't deserve friends or loved ones.

It seemed like Remus felt like a burden. But, this wasn't right. Remus shouldn't feel like he was a burden on them. Remus was perfect. He was kind, smart, funny, sarcastic, helping and beautiful.  
He was the bravest person Sirius had ever met. He had been through so much, yet he stayed positive. His body literally ripped itself apart every month, but he still would stay strong.?

All these qualities are what had made Sirius fall in love with him. 

But, being in love with Remus wasn't just feeling butterflies in his stomach whenever they would be too close, or feeling that something was missing whenever Remus wouldn't be around, or daydreaming about him in class.

It was also like a constant fear, knowing that he could ruin their friendship just by one small mistake. 

It was like a dull ache in his chest, knowing that there was no way Remus would love him back.

\---

After sometime, he heard rustling from Remus' bed. Then, he heard Remus wince in pain. He quickly got up and opened the curtain around Remus' bed.

Remus was sitting cross-legged, the bandage lying in front of him. When he saw Sirius, he quickly hid his right hand under the covers, but it seemed to have hurt him as he grimaced in pain.

Sirius kneeled down in from of him. "Moony, let me have a look," he said softly.

"Sirius, it's not••"

"Remus," Sirius said, a bit firmly, "Show me your hand."

Remus stretched out his hand and Sirius let out a soft gasp. Remus' hand was covered in burn marks.

"Remus, what happened?" Sirius asked, worriedly.

"..I was coming back from my rounds, and there was a first year. Her chain had fallen under a cupboard in the classroom. She couldn't reach it, so she asked for help. And I helped her, but the chain was silver... The first time I touched it, I flinched back, so it fell down again. But I had to help her, so I picked it up again. So that's why the burn is too bad...."

"Healings spells don't work on silver burns, do they?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

Remus shook his head. "It nothing much, Padfoot. You should go to sleep."

Sirius thought for sometime and then took out a handkerchief from his pocket. He dipped it into the water glass on the bedside table. Then, performed a cooling spell on it.

"This might help," he muttered. He put one end of it on Remus' hand. Remus hissed in pain. 

"Sorry, Sorry," Sirius said quickly.

"No, it may work," Remus said. 

Sirius slowly put the cloth on the burned skin. Remus took a deep breath. 

"Is it hurting?" Sirius asked urgently.

Remus shook his head. "•••It's relieving the pain a little."

Sirius wrapped the handkerchief around Remus' hand, performing another cooling spell on it. 

"It will not heal it, maybe we should go to Madame Pomfrey," Sirius said.

"No, there's no need for that," Remus protested.

"There are some books on healing spells in the library. I should have a look," Sirius suggested.

"No, it's already past curfew," Remus said. "Really, it's enough, Sirius." Remus smiled gratefully. "Thank-"

Sirius cut him off, "No. Don't say 'Thank you'. You don't need to."

Remus bit his lower lip.

"Remus? Why didn't you tell us about your hand when we asked?" 

"It didn't matter," Remus replied slowly.

"It did! It mattered to me! And to James and Peter!" Sirius protested.

"It's just," Remus looked down, "I•••You guys always worry and care about me, and I really like it••having people who care and love me•••but now there's this war••and Voldemort is recruiting dark creatures like me-" 

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Remus cut him off.

"-I know you all don't see me as one, but the entire wizarding world does... And now there are•••creatures••like me that are killing innocent people••• And I just•••sometimes•••I feel like I don't deserve it•••don't deserve people who worry and care for someone like me•••"

Sirius felt so angry seeing Remus like this- talking about himself like he was a monster. He hated this stupid war and the society, for making Remus think so little of himself. He cupped the side of Remus' neck. Remus looked up, amber meeting silver.

"Remus, stop. That's bullshit! Stop taking like that! You deserve people who care and worry about you! You deserve people who want you to be happy." Sirius took a deep breath and spoke softly, "You deserve someone who is willing to do anything just to see your smile and to hear your adorable laugh. Someone who lays awake at night, listening to your soft breaths and wondering how someone so gorgeous can't see his beauty."

As he finished his rant, panic started to rise in him. He had indirectly confessed to Remus that he fancied him. This was it. Remus would hate him forever now. He would loose his best friend and-

His train of thoughts stopped as Remus leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. Remus placed his left hand on Sirius' chest to pull him closer. Remus was actually kissing him! In his four-poster bed. In the middle of the night with the moonlight shining down on them, and it all felt too close to a dream.

They pulled back after sometime, faces mere inches apart. Sirius could feel Remus' heavy breaths over his lips, as he stared into his deep amber eyes.

"I love you," Sirius muttered.

Remus stared into Sirius' eyes for a moment, before his face broke into a wide smile and he leaned forward, capturing Sirius' lips in another kiss.

"I love you, too," he murmured against Sirius' lips.

At that moment, it was just the two of them and it was enough. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
